Maul's Vengeance
by Holly Jolly
Summary: Ten years after his defeat of Darth Maul, Obi Wan Kenobi is haunted by the very menace from his past. But Maul is dead, right?


Maul's Vengeance by Holly Jolly/Frodo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars nor most of the characters named in this story. I am not making any money from this. And its not worth suing me....I have nothing!  
  
Chapter 1: "Maul"  
  
The tall, black-cloaked figure moved swiftly through the crowded streets in the underbelly of Coruscant, its thick black boots barely making a sound. The figure was so fast indeed that it often went undetected. Another being might feel a slight breeze brush their face and look to see what had caused it but would see nothing. However the subsequent shiver that ran up the being's spine was difficult to ignore.  
  
The lone figure swept into the bustling bar through the hiss of the automatic doors that slid open just in time to let the brisk figure pass. The loner strode to the back of the bar and slid into a dark, secluded booth, the black cloak swishing slightly as the tall frame lowered itself onto the bench. A hovering service droid appeared at the booth almost instantly.  
  
"What'll it be?" The genderless electronic voice quipped.  
  
"Nothing," came the short reply without so much as a glance in the droid's direction, the voice so low and controlled it was nearly a whisper.  
  
Without another word, the droid floated noiselessly away. The figure sat still, straight upright against the back of the hard bench. At last it brought its hands up to rest softly on the top of the table. Had any being been able to penetrate the gloom, it would have been difficult to pry their eyes away from the striking red and black tattoos criss-crossing those hands. But the disciplined stillness of the figure and the black cloak caused it to blend into the darkness.  
  
After several minutes a short Glymphid slid uncertainly into the booth across from the mysterious figure. He began almost instantly to nervously drum his fingers on the table top and trying to look anywhere but at the being he had unwittingly agreed to meet.  
  
"Where's that damned beverage droid?" The Glymphid mumbled.  
  
"Forget that," came the buttery-smooth voice from beneath the black hood. "You're late. I detest being made to wait."  
  
The service droid began to make its way to the table but without even looking the figure waved it away with one simple gesture of its hand. The Glymphid could not help but stare now at the red and black tattooed hands and he fervently hoped he would not have to look into the face of this monster. As if reading his thoughts, the hands moved up slowly and removed the hood from its head.  
  
The Glymphid had to keep himself from gasping as his gaze traveled from the small curved horns on the top of its bald head to the red and black tattooed face to the terrifying glinting yellow eyes. The Glymphid wanted to look away but found that he could not tear his gaze from those piercing eyes. It was as if those eyes bore into his very soul.  
  
"When is Jedi Kenobi due back from Ansion?" The figure hissed suddenly.  
  
Nervously, the Glymphid bowed his head. "I'm sorry but do you have my fee?" He asked timidly.  
  
"Once you tell me what I want to know, you'll get what is coming to you." Those yellow eyes bore into him.  
  
The Glyphid hesitated for just a moment.  
  
"Okay," he sighed. "Kenobi is due back at the Jedi Temple in two days."  
  
The figure's face cracked into a small grin that terrified the Glymphid to his very core.  
  
"But he won't be alone," he muttered. "His Padawan is with him of course."  
  
"That is not your concern," came the near-whisper.  
  
An awkward silence settled over the booth. The Glymphid began drumming his finger again on the table in attempts to forget those staring eyes.  
  
"By the way," the Glymphid said finally, dying to be rid of the being. "My name is Loopo." He paused. "What should I call you? I just like to know who I do business with is all," he finished up quickly.  
  
Those yellow eyes had not once left Loopo since removing its hood and he visibly squirmed now under the scrutiny. He wished the being would just give him his fee and leave. The longer those eyes bore into him, the more Loopo felt he was losing his sanity.  
  
'Oh please, oh please,' Loopo silently pleaded, desperate to be away from here.  
  
"You may call me.....Maul," came the barely audible answer.  
  
Even the being's name was enough to strike terror into Loopo's heart.  
  
"It figures," he muttered.  
  
In an instant, a red blade appeared from a shaft suddenly held by one red and black hand and after one swift, clean movement, Loopo's severed head rolled across the table and landed with a hollow yet squishy thud on the floor.  
  
As quickly as it had appeared, the lightsaber was gone beneath the black cloak. The being replaced the black hood, stood up, and dropped a few credits onto the table for the mess.  
  
With that, the half-Zabrak, half-Human female strode quickly from the bar back into the anonymity of the streets.  
  
To be continued! Please review. 


End file.
